


Early Winter

by Iiahfornow



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Older!Jamie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iiahfornow/pseuds/Iiahfornow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie is now 19 years, in his second year in college. Early winter day brings back memories. Even people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Winter

**Author's Note:**

> (I Jamie 9 years old in the movie. Also Jack is sixteen so I don't feel such a pervert)  
> Fic based on this beautiful drawing:  
> [ (X)](http://miyuli.tumblr.com/post/37046877980/so-i-just-had-this-thought-what-if-jack-came-to)  
> I do not own the characters of Rise Of The Guardians.

First time Jamie saw Jack Frost when he was nine. He was wishing so hard that Easter Bunny was real, though everyone else was saying that it was just a lie. But then magically easter egg and a bunny drawing appeared on his frosty window. Bunny that had also come to life had changed his beliefs. 

When it started snowing in his room, he was surprised. Snow, something magical made it snow in his room. Who would have that kinda power? _Jack Frost_ , he remembered. And there he was in his blue sweater and snow white hair.

"What did you just say?" Jack had never heard any kid say his name before.

"Jack Frost" Jamie repeated.

"That's rights! Bu-but that's me!" Jack was confused, why was this kid saying his name - was he just wishing that Easter Bunny was real? "Jack Frost! That's my name! You said my _name!_ " Jamie was staring at Jack with his mouth open, his brown eyes locked on him.

"Wait- Can. Can you hear me?" Jamie nodded. "Can you see me?" Jamie nodded again with a huge smile growing on his face. "He sees me. He sees me!" Jack made flip to Jamie's drawing table and couldn't believe what was happening. That little kid believed in him.

"You just made it snow!" Jamie yelled from his bed, being as excited as Jack.

"I Know!" Jack smiled back amazed. Soon they were both jumping up and down and just being happy, Jamie asked about Santa, Tooth Fairy and Easter Bunny. Jack told **they're all real.**

That was ten years ago. Now Jamie was 19 on his second year of college. First snow had just fallen to the ground and it always made him remember that crazy night, when he met Jack Frost for the first time. He hadn't seen him since that adventures night, but time to time, somebody started a snow fight, and he knew it was Jack.

In this beautiful early winter day Jamie's thoughts got back to that night. He tightened his blue scarf around his neck and tossed his hands deeper to his winter jacket and walked across the campus to his first period when he heard.

"You grew up just fine, Jamie" 

"What?" Jamie turned around, to see who was speaking to him. Before he could think anyone, he saw that same blue sweater and that snow white hair. Jack Frost was standing there with his cane. "JACK!" He almost yelled and run to the familiar face.

"Huh? You can still see me?" said Jack with surprised but happy face. He letting his cane fall to the ground when Jamie hugged him like he had done as a child. Though now Jack was shorter than him. As Jamie stood straight from the hug, he scratched his hair embarrassed. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to- you know. Uhm. But its so great to see you." Jamie looked at Jack, did he always had so blue eyes.

"No, no, no - its okay buddy! I was just surprised, most of the kids tend to forget me when they grow older, but I still like to look after them…" Jack said as he picked up his cane from the ground and flashed his white teeth with a smile.

"Oh cool.. Wow you haven't aged a day?" Jamie said as he tried to change the conversation away from the other kids. Not that he though he was special, he just didn't want to know if Jack was doing his routine check up. "How old are you anyway?"

"Um well guardian years I'm over 300 but I guess someone would say I am forever sweet sixteen!" Jack flipped his cane on his shoulder with a cocky smile. 

People were looking at Jamie as he stood across the yard talking to someone, who no one could hear answering. _Must be one of those handsfree… Or maybe his just had got bit of mad, College does that to some people._

"Well I should go to class, don't wanna keep the other children waiting" said Jamie with a forced smile, he was starting to take steps when he felt an arm grabbing him by the shoulder and before he knew it, he was off the ground. 

"Nah, I'm not in a hurry - we should have little fun when I'm here - like in the old times?" Jack said as he lifted them both up above the clouds, away from curious eyes. 

"Wow, this is awesome!" Jamie said as he spread his hands as he was flying, he really felt like a kid again. "I'm sorry but I think I'm too big for sleight rides Jack," he said as he looked the clouds under him swift by.

"Who said anything about sleights?"

 

They landed to the fire escape of Jamie's apartment. "How did you know where I live?" Jamie asked as he opened the window to his bedroom and let Jack in after him. 

"Well lets say it wasn't my first time checking up on you"

"What? You have been here before? Why haven't you said hi to me, I though you had forgotten me?" Jamie asked while he undressed his winter clothes, dropping them to his computer chair. He swiped the over grown brown hair out of his face that almost instantly failed back over his eyes. But in a way he could see.

Jack hovered in the air in a sitting position and looked around the room. "Well, you seemed busy with school. Some moments just aren't the time to say hi," he said and stopped over Jamie's computer table looking at the Wacom on his desk and couple full drawn journals. "Hey, I didn't know you draw? Are you any good?" He said as he picked one of the journals from the table and hovered on the bed.

"Hey don't look at that, its private!" Jamie said and tried to grab it from Jacks hand, but just as he tried to catch it, Jack moved further away. Jack flipped the journal open and went on couple of pages.

"Buddy, these are really good I didn't know you could dra-." He stopped in the middle of a sentence. Jamie dropped his face to his hands and sighted. Jack mouth was open and he couldn't take his eyes off from the drawing. It was him, but his blue sweater had disappeared somewhere and with a cocky smile he was holding his cane behind his head, flexing those overly detailed muscles.

"Uh… you know you can just leave now and never come back - I know I am disgusting! I know! You don't have to say it, better if we never talk about it again, we don't actually ever have to talk again. I'm really sorry just please don't look at it any more" Jamie was babbling on as he walked in circles cause he was way too embarrassed to look at Jack. 

But as he felt the cool hand on his cheek, he lifted his eyes from the ground. Jack was standing on Jamie's bed being a little taller than him. Staring at him with those big beautiful icy-blue eyes. 

"Lets have some fun."

Jamie was about to ask what he meant, when he felt those crispy lips on his own. And his breath escaped somewhere. He froze, while Jacks cool lips kissed against his still mouth. "You got to help a little, buddy" Jack whispered as he traced Jamie's jaw with his lips.

Jamie's hands were in thigh fist on his sides from the shock, but he slowly lifted them up to Jacks sweater. "There you go, now open your mouth" Jack whispered and Jamie did as he was told- _And god_ when he felt Jacks lips against his, his eyes shuttered close. Clinging more to Jacks sweater as he worked Jamie's mouth, deepening the kiss and making Jamie join in more and more. Not that this was his first kiss, just first kiss with a childhood hero that he had seen wet dreams about.

Jack started to take steps back, which made Jamie loose his balance and fall on to the bed with Jack. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry.. I'll just…" Jamie blurred out awkwardly as he went to his knees, sitting on Jacks feet.

Jack smiled and got up to his elbows. "No worries, I planned the whole thing. No come here and kiss me again." Jamie looked at Jack for a second but when he bite down on his bluffed lip, Jamie almost crashed to Jacks face. It wasn't cute first time kissing anymore, it was Jamie ruling over and taking control of Jacks mouth with teeth and tongue. 

He couldn't believe he was doing this. This was so many types of wrong. He felt Jacks hands in his hair and his quiet deep breaths and decided _'Oh what the heck'_. Jamie continued kissing Jacks neck with a fierce attitude. Jack got time to say "Now you got it" before he gasped as Jamie sucked his neck to bruises. 

"Too. Much. Clothes." Jamie spoke against Jacks cool skin, kissing his way to his collarbone. He lifter the shirt a little at first, looking for signs that he was moving too fast. But as he felt Jack lifting off his jumper he knew they were in the right phase. Jacks pale skins revealed under the sweater and as Jack tried to pull it over his head, Jamie traced his finger over Jacks chest. Chills went trough Jamie's back as he felt the cool skin under his hands. 

Jack was so beautiful and after getting the sweater finally of his head his beautiful snow white hair was even fluffier than usually, Jamie felt jerk in his crotch. _'Oh god was he painfully hard already?'_ He licked his lips and kissed Jacks chest down to his navel. _'Oh yes, he is a true blond'_. Looking up to Jack from kissing his hips, he saw such wicked smile that he had to get back to the head level and kiss him.

Jack took this move as a opportunity and flipped them so now he was on top, sitting on Jamie's crotch. "Oh." He said and thrusted his hips against Jamie's. Jamie took tight hold of Jacks thighs and let out a muffed whimper. Jack had a hard on like Jamie and gosh it felt good to feel that breeze against his hot crotch. Jack moved again, pulling Jamie's jumper over his chest and lowering his head to kiss his collarbone, chest and slowly hover over Jamie's nipples.

"Oh sweet jesus, Jack! Don't just hover there-" Another thrust, "Hmmmph!" Jamie was now way too close coming before he was even touched. Jack pulled Jamie's jumper over his head and dropped it to the floor with other clothes. Then he lifted himself up a little so he could open the buttons on his trousers and started to remove them. Jamie stared starstruck as the pants went lower and lower and finally, plop Jack's cock was standing in its full glory in front of his eyes. 

Jamie ached to touch and as his fingers drew closer, Jack dropped himself again on Jamie's waist. "You got any lube?" Jack asked as he rolled his hips around in a circles, painfully slow. 

Jamie reached his hand to the drawer next to bed and got some lube and condoms. "You do this often, buddy?" Jack asked as he took a hold of himself and dropped his head back. You could hear his soft laughter as he worked himself up and down. Jamie couldn't hold himself anymore, Jack was making fun of him. He opened his fly and took himself out. Jack surprised of the warm partner of his own cock. 

Jack wrapped his hands against his and Jamie's cock and worked them slowly together. "So, are you having fun?" he asked as his thumb smeared the pre-come off Jamie's cock. Jamie whimpered and lifted himself up that Jack was basically sitting on his lap. They're lips crashed and tongues twisted more forcefully than before. 

In some point Jack had gotten the lube and was now taking his hand behind him, sitting on his fingers slowly. Jack let out a gasp "ah, yeah, ah!" Jamie couldn't take his eyes away from Jacks face, looking him enjoying that so much was incredible. Without removing his eye contact Jamie gripped a rubber and put it on himself. 

"Eager much?" Jack got out between his heavy breathing. He lifted his hips a bit more and slide on Jamie's manhood. _Oh God_ , Jamie crashed his head to Jacks chest, his eyes rolling back at his head. Holding on to Jack with both arms, he was so cool and against Jamie's hot buddy, it felt so good. 

It felt like forever, already so close, Jamie was surprised he even could hold it this long. As Jack lifted Jamie's head with his finger on his jaw, HE kissed him deeper than before, but so softly, so amazingly well. 

"Touch me, Jamie," he said. It was the first time he had said his name after their meeting. Jamie put his hand around Jacks pale cock and started jerking him off with the rhythm of their fucking.

"So. Close." Jamie got that out of his mouth before he came and not long after, his hand was sticky with Jacks come. Jack lifted himself of Jamie's and laid next to him. Both catching their breath and Jamie trying to just put together what had happened. 

"I didn't even know that was possible… I wasn't even sure if you were real.." Jamie said quietly, afraid of hurting Jacks feelings. Jack laughed softly.

"Oh, we guardians do know how to have fun. Oh… I'm sorry about the mess, it will melt away…"

"Mess? Melt? What are you talking about?" Jamie said, lift his head and looked around his room. Frost, Frost everywhere. It was like he was living in a ice house. Suddenly it was also very freezing. He put his feet on the ground and almost slipped 'cause the floor was like ice. 

"JACK, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Jamie yelled from the floor. Jack hovered above him.

"Oh, its just this thing if I get excited. My powers go little crazy, but really it's nothing permanent. Now put on some clothes, I really don't want you to get sick" He said as he gave quick kiss on Jamie's forehead and flew over the computer table and started flipping trough the journals. "I really hope you haven't done drawings of the other guardians, that would be awkward"

"I'm going to hurt you…" Jamie spoke under his breath as he was trying to find his jumper.

Jack smiled crookedly and threw the jumper to Jamie's face. "You're welcome!"


End file.
